Reflection
by thegoodevil
Summary: Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna have a heart-to-heart conversation about the past. They discuss Maya, -A, and their dead friend Alison DiLaurentis. The girls talk to each other about their lives and the situations they are in. They remember how Alison treated them... but are all of those memories happy ones? What kind of person was Alison, really? What will they realize about her?


_**Reflection**_

**EMILY:** "I don't know… I just still feel so alone, like I'm never going to fall in love again, like I cant. "I mean, Maya's dead! I guess I just cant get over the fact that she's gone forever, and I never even got the chance to goodbye."

**HANNA:** "It's been more than six months Em… I know you miss Maya, but I'm sure you'll eventually find another great girl. Hey, if you want I could make an online dating profile for you. Who knows, maybe you'll find the love of your life."

**EMILY:** "Maya was the love of my life!"

**SPENCER:** "Wow Hanna, way to be sympathetic."

**HANNA:** "Sorry, I was just saying that…"

**ARIA:** "You know what Em, we will always be here for you no matter what happens. We know you're still hurting, but we're here… and we will help you get through this."

**HANNA:** " Em, you will fall in love again… because that's what Maya would've wanted."

**ARIA:** "We will find out what really happened to Maya and who really killed her."

**SPENCER:** "And that bitch will pay!"

**EMILY:** "Guys, that's sweet, but -A is too clever for any of us. I mean, how can -A be everywhere and know everything about us? And the fact that there could be more that one -A after us, makes it that much more dangerous for us to try and figure out who the hell is doing this to us! Face it… -A is always going to be one step ahead. Its like we're little puppets on strings and A controls what we say, what we do… virtually our whole lives! And it's all because of Alison!"

**ARIA:** "Its true. As much as I try to keep a smile on my face, I can't hide the fact that we are being tortured my some crazy stalker person! Sometimes I wonder… what life would be like if we had never met Alison, never lived in Rosewood, never met each other? I can't help but think about what it would be like to live a normal teenage life. It would be amazing if just once, all I had to worry about was trying to get the attention of cute guys and finishing my homework, instead of having to worry about all of my secrets getting out!"

**SPENCER:** "I know what you mean. Ali had us all fooled. Its like she made us bow down to her, when really, we were the ones who worshiped at her feet. She knew that and she used it against us!"

**HANNA:** "She helped us with all of our problems and was at times the only person you could talk to, the only person who could understand you, because it seemed like she was the only one who would listen. She made us feel special, like we were part of something great. We thought that she was our friend, but really, Alison was a bitch."

**EMILY:** "It was like we sisters, like I could tell her anything. But she used our secrets against us. Back then, she knew that I was dealing with my sexuality and she mocked me about it. Sometimes she made me feel so bad about myself that I felt like I should stand up and say something to her, but when I tried, she would just sit me right back down. Sometimes Ali made us all feel so pathetic, and well… worthless!"

**SPENCER:** "Even when I tried to confront her about something, I felt like I didn't have a voice. Ali always knew what she wanted and knew that she had to get it no matter how much she had to hurt people. Everything always had to go the way Ali wanted it."

**ARIA:** "But think about it… if we never met Ali then Spencer, you would never have met Toby. Hanna, you would never have met Caleb, Emily would never have the time she did with Maya, and well… I would never have met Ezra. We wouldn't be where we are today without Alison."

**EMILY:** If we had never met Ali, Maya wouldn't be dead!"

**HANNA:** "Yeah… and I mean think about everything we've been through because of her. Would you guys really go through everything all over again? Just to fall in love with these people? -A had us so scared that my boyfriend broke up with me because I was too afraid to tell him the truth… and I'm still scared that A is going to hurt him. I wanted to tell him so badly, tell him everything… but I just couldn't! Face it, –A has messed up every relationship that we've had. I thought this was over when they dragged my best friend from junior high into a psych ward… but its not!"

**EMILY:** "Even after everything that we've been through… that was just the beginning. If you think about it… we told Ali everything, but what did she tell us? Its like we really knew nothing about her."

**SPENCER:** "I can't believe I, I mean we, let Ali bully so many people! How could we just stand there and watch her torture Mona and Lucas day after day? It's like she put us under some kind of spell. I guess being me… I thought that being popular was the best thing in the world. It was just another thing that I felt like had to be a competition against Melissa. But I was wrong… I just stood there and watched Alison be so cruel to exactly what I used to be… what we used to be!"

**ARIA:** "…before we met her, before she… chose us."

**HANNA:** I just want it to end! All of it! We're seniors …and you know what we've gone through? We have witnessed murders, and we have watched -A hurt everyone that we love all because of some selfish little brat we used to call our friend! How much more of this torture are we supposed to put up with?"

**ARIA:** "I miss Iceland, I miss being normal. I am sick and tired of all of this. I just want this nightmare to be over! I thought to myself… why us? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? And then I realized that this is exactly how Alison treated us. She manipulated us and blackmailed us into doing what she wanted just like -A does! We were just too blinded by our own arrogance to see it! She turned us into little monsters and we let her… we didn't care. We thought that as long as we had her… nothing else really mattered."

**EMILY:** "And now she's gone… forever. Sometimes I think If Alison miraculously walked into the room right now, what would she say? And now I know. She would stroll into the room like she had been here all along and she would sit next to us. You know what she would say? Absolutely nothing! She would just sit there and start laughing at us; like she knew all along that A was doing this to us… almost like she was a part of it herself. She would just sit there, laughing. And then she would just suddenly get up… and leave. I just can't believe that it took Alison being dead for this long, for me to finally understand what kind of a person she really was!"

**SPENCER:** "Sometimes even I try to convince myself that somehow Ali is still alive… still living, breathing. If I could magically bring Alison back to life just to see her once more, would I? I'm not so sure anymore. It's just… not worth it! But, what I do know is that Alison DiLaurentis was the best friend that we never really had. It was all just an act! Did she really even care about us? Even after everything… I hate that I still feel thankful for her, for what she gave each of us. Hanna, she helped you lose weight and she helped me become less nerdy. She helped all of us do the things that we most desperately wanted, but never had the courage to do ourselves."

**ARIA:** "You're right. We hate to admit it, but back then we were all freaks… and Ali, she made us what back then we thought was beautiful."

**EMILY:** "I don't know, sometimes I just wish that…"

**HANNA:** "Alison was still alive? …Or that?"

**SPENCER:** "She never existed."

**EMILY:** "Yeah, I shouldn't feel like that but I do."

**HANNA:** "I know what you mean. Even though she was our friend, honestly, life would've been so much better without her."

**ARIA:** "I know we loved her, but I honestly hope that she got what she deserved!"

**SPENCER:** "Yeah, I hope she's burning in hell."

_**THE END**_


End file.
